International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2015/155860, for example, discusses a method for setting a write verify voltage and an erase verify voltage depending on a write data secure period, namely a data hold time, in a non-volatile memory such as a flash memory. The write verify voltage and the erase verify voltage are reference voltages to be referred to when a verify operation for checking the threshold voltage of a memory transistor is performed.